


冒险时光

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, 有一点点血腥场景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 露营与杀人
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 4





	冒险时光

1   
是在这样一个日子：大家烦闷和麻木地以为自己尚处在漫无边际的夏日里，但到了明天早晨，他们起床，推开窗户，呼吸到来自远方陌生城市的新鲜气息，皮肤表面感受到久违的微凉的触感，于是才后知后觉，就在昨日，夏天已经无声无息而又不可挽回地向秋天过渡了。这天就是这一个“昨日”，是那将预兆绣到背面的双面绣的平淡无奇的正面，一个为了明日的你而准备的日子。

湊崎纱夏坐在露营帐篷前一张架起的折叠椅上。在她面前，是一个微泛起涟漪的开阔的湖，在她身后，则是一片广辽的自然山林。这里人迹罕至，因此美可以不被打扰地栖居。山林中心稠密，其中那些古老的树木尤其巨大，直指向天，很难想象松鼠要有多勇敢，才能在那些枝干上攀爬，也许它们从不望向脚下，不然就会嘤的一声昏倒过去，像一颗橙红的炮弹从树上直栽下来。茂密的、遮天蔽日的山林，延向湖边渐稀疏，模糊的边界模糊了它们之间的距离，形成一个若有若无的环抱。湖面偶尔有鸟盘旋，湖水纯净，在晴天的光线下呈现出一种均衡的、令人别无他想的、完美的蓝，要是在这样优美的湖水里生活的话，比如说，即使有鳄鱼将它丑陋的脑袋冒出湖面，向你张开它贪婪的血盆大嘴，也一定只是为了说一句：Bonjour。

湊崎纱夏扎营在山谷湖边树木疏落的地带。一年总有几次，或是工作结束以后，又或者到了工作的淡季，湊崎闲着没事，就会到这儿来；这里是她的“秘密基地”，是一个比人来人往的、喧嚣却寂寞的都市更像她的家的地方。

一阵鸟叫飘带般灵巧地绕过，湊崎迟了一步举起挂在脖子上的望远镜，她站起来，原地转了一圈，从目镜里追寻着鸟的影迹，但她的行动并不灵敏，带着一丝呆滞，而鸟的身影倏忽略过她的搜索，淹没在绿蓬蓬的山林之中。湊崎有点儿心不在焉。毕竟，要从脑海里倒清这几天来和同事开着越野车翻过一座座白色沙丘的残景还为时尚早——这是她回国的第三天，又或者说是第二天，因为中间的一天被她用一场睡眠越了过去。湊崎的身体还不敢确信工作真的已经结束了，那感受还在她体内绵延着。就在刚才，她对着湖水发呆时，仿佛还感觉到燠热的天气里脚上那厚重的战地靴密不透风的包裹，黑色的枪管和银色的刀刃被太阳照耀，在意识的角落里向她一闪。还好上山之前，她在路边便利店大量购入冰淇淋，想到在保温箱里乖乖摞起的冰淇淋塔，湊崎无意识地舔了舔嘴唇——在烈日下一连蹲守数小时，很容易就形成这样的小坏习惯。

下午，日光变黄，树荫处的湖水蓝得像蓝宝石深处那仿佛不见底的谜。一群鸟躲在不知何处，正召开它们的辩论会。湊崎一边看书，一边慢悠悠地又吃了一个芝士小蛋糕。忽然之间，她瞥见湖面上有什么白色的东西在移动。湊崎抬眼一看，吓了一惊。那是水怪吗？她眯着眼仔细看过去。湖水的鳞片细碎地闪动着钻石般的光芒，那东西以一种不依不挠的匀速沉静地划开碧蓝的水波，往这边岸游了过来。

湊崎愣愣地看着，渐渐看出那是一个活人。是一个年轻人，一个女孩。女孩对上了湊崎的视线，她不疾不徐地游到在离岸不远不近的地方，停了下来，在树影下深色的湖水里站稳，两只洁白的手臂从水中伸出，双手抓住肩上湿淋淋的黑发，把头发里的湖水挤出来。这下湊崎看清了她的脸。女孩长着一张很乖巧的脸，岁数和湊崎差不了多少，一副大学生模样。湖水轻轻拍打女孩赤裸的肩膀，她看着湊崎，神情有些犹豫。

湊崎放下手里的法语语法书，跟她打招呼：“嗨。”

女孩朝湊崎不好意思地一笑，露出两颗显眼的白白的门牙。她对湊崎说：“我游第二圈了。游第一圈的时候我就发现了你，原本没打算过来打扰的，但之后我看见你好像在看这边，怕你以为我是浮尸或者水怪什么的，于是又游回来打声招呼。”

“我的帐篷架在那边。”她指了指湖泊的另一边岸。“我还是第一次看见有别的人在。”

“我也是。”湊崎说，“要吃冰淇淋吗？”

“我没法上岸——没穿衣服。”女孩说。

“没关系。”湊崎说。她用钓鱼的网兜装着冰淇淋，伸到女孩面前。“挑一个吧。”

“谢谢。”女孩说。她挑了一个草莓味的。

湊崎收回网兜，看着她吃。女孩湿透的头发黑得发亮，水流不断从她的额发淌下来，流到眉上，令她一路皱着眉，吃着吃着冰淇淋要不时停下来抹一把头发。

“谢谢，我吃好了。”

湊崎又用网兜把冰淇淋的包装袋收回。她在心里暗笑，简直像投喂美人鱼似的。

“我走啦！”女孩说，转过身往另一边游去，身形迅疾。这次她使用了自由式，手臂在激起的水波中举起又放下，令人想起荷兰的白色风车。

“Bon voyage！”湊崎朝她的背影挥了挥手。

日落时分，群鸟各自扑簌归巢，山林一阵骚动。在湊崎纱夏的营地里，铁壶在一口便携式乙烷炉上呜呜叫着，从壶嘴喷出一股股咖啡香的水蒸气，石砌的火炉上架着铁制的方煎锅，上面焦黄、蜷曲的香肠滋滋作响，油脂的香味随着阵阵白烟向上升起。湊崎关掉炉火，取下水壶，把香肠叉了出来，夹进切了一道的面包里，接着往锅里打了两个鸡蛋，蛋白滋的一声鼓起泡来，边缘迅速变成金黄。越过紫红的湖面，另一边岸的山林已经暗了下来，那个萍水相逢的泳客的帐篷在夜的浅浅阴影中显出它朦胧的褐色身影，在那后方，另一道白色的炊烟袅袅升起，在傍晚的微风中隐隐约约飘摇。

更晚一些，萤火在林间串串亮起，照亮花草之间忙碌的蚁行。隐身于稠密的枝叶之间，偶尔发出几声鸣叫的，是猫头鹰和其他夜间活动的鸟类。此时湖水漆黑一片，银白的月亮像是水母的影子在湖面晃动。对岸的帐篷亮着橙色的光。炉火造成的阴影在书页上跳舞，湊崎打了个哈欠，合上手上的《犯罪心理侧写》，钻进帐篷睡觉。

次日早上，天气忽然变凉了。湖水像水晶静静一块，还没睡醒就被前来洗脸的湊崎打扰，态度非常冰冷。湊崎哆哆嗦嗦地披着被子坐在折叠椅上，搅拌着碗里待会儿做厚蛋烧要用的蛋液，等着一壶咖啡在乙烷炉上煮开。湊崎望向另一侧岸，那个游泳的女孩还没有起床。

那一侧升起炊烟的时候，太阳已经升得很高了，气温回升，金色的阳光照在身上暖烘烘的。湊崎从林子里收集来、砍整齐的柴枝，正放在日光下曝晒。湊崎躺在两棵树之间拉起的吊床上，脸上盖着那本法语语法书。今天的天空还是一如昨天那样蓝，但显得更高更远，更加深邃了。偶尔从北面吹来几缕凉凉的风。

午后，阳光强烈，那个游泳女孩下了水。她没有游很远，只在近岸的地方小范围地转圈，忽而潜到水下，不见影踪，忽而冲出水面，一甩头发，沾了水的皮肤反射着光泽。湊崎坐在一根树杈上远远看了一会儿，走进森林散步，嘴上叼着一把口弦琴。那是老板从北海道旅游带回来的手信，说是阿伊努族的传统乐曲。湊崎蹲在一块大石头上“噗噗”地练习口弦琴时，两只野兔好奇地跳了过来，停在一步之遥警惕地盯着她看，这时口弦琴突然响了，发出异常响亮的古怪的“呱”的一声，兔子吓得窜进灌木里去，头顶上的鸟儿也惊飞了，弹起的树枝沙沙抖动叶片。“抱歉，扰民了。”湊崎轻声说，把口弦琴塞进裤兜。

黄昏的时候，湊崎下湖洗澡，水是温的，但比起昨天显得凉了一些。如果继续降温，不久之后，就得用柴火烧开洗澡水了。不过，每天洗澡是和城市生活配套的习惯，而湊崎刚出差回来，又马上住到了野外，因此还维持着很强的耐脏力，不需要洗得很勤。

傍晚，游泳女孩久久坐在湖边垂钓。之后，对岸升起很浓的白烟。一定是鱼油滴在火上了，湊崎想，心里突然蹿起一股强烈的好奇。不过，她不会将她的望远镜对准那个方向，这一点是肯定的；荒野上的一个国王不会那样对待另一个国王。

夜里一天比一天冷，但女孩一直没有拔营。她打算在这里呆多久？早知道那天留住她问问。

湊崎用小刀在一小块木头上刻下自己露营的天数，写下第三个“正”字的那天下午，湊崎带着一小篮蘑菇从森林归来，看见女孩在拆解她的帐篷。没过多久，女孩收拾好营地，走进森林，离开这里了。

2  
回到城市之后的头几天，湊崎纱夏为一种奇怪的想象困扰，总觉得那个女孩会突然在她面前出现。走在路上的时候，湊崎会忽然来了感觉，疑心下一秒那女孩便会提着塑料袋从前面便利店的自动门里走出来；在外面吃完饭回到公寓，站在电梯里面，等着电梯门合上时，偶尔也会心口一紧，仿佛下一秒那女孩就会将电梯门按开，闯进来。但这样的事情从没有发生。于是，再过了一段时间，关于这种奇异的错觉的记忆也便过去了，被卷到底部，压在其他记忆的下面去了。

入冬之前，湊崎本来有一件小活，不过委托人还没等到湊崎出手，就自己把目标干掉了。老板半夜打电话过来将湊崎叫醒，湊崎开了十五分钟的车到了委托人的家。其实并没有十五分钟那么远，只是湊崎中途在便利店停下来，打着哈欠，去买咖啡和口香糖。

死者头部连同上半身被卷在地毯里，血流得到处都是，委托人尝试用纸巾、毛巾还有一堆报刊杂志去对付那些血污，结果搞得家里很恶心。凶器是哑铃，绝对不止一击，湊崎看了一眼从卧室延至客厅的血迹，用脚挑开地毯，看见烂西瓜般的脸。——这就是湊崎想到杀人犯就觉得嫌恶的原因之一。他们干的活太糙。

湊崎一向认为职业杀手的存在意义，就是从技术上最大限度减少杀人这一过程中可能出现的丑和恶。就比如说眼下这种情况。一双光腿从睡裙底下伸出来，拖鞋在跑动中脱落——这场景太违背人性了。湊崎半蹲在尸体面前，转过头，看见坐在沙发上捂着脸的委托人，她也同样穿着睡裙，露出跪下来擦地板时沾上了血迹的腿。小茶几上摆着杀人者和被杀者的合照，湊崎看了看那张合照，又看了看那张烂西瓜一样的脸。杀人一旦沾上了恩怨情仇，就会变得很恶心，那些搏斗、挣扎、求饶、恐惧、肾上腺素、诛之而后快的恨意、一击又一击的残酷心情、处理现场的慌乱和张惶……令人感觉黏黏糊糊的，尴尬、鄙视、恐怖诸般感受混合成一种恶心的感觉。

湊崎纱夏从九岁开始练习如何一击之下令人毙命，如何在数百米之外用一颗子弹令人懵然无知地死去，几乎没有痛苦，湊崎技艺精湛，可以让她从杀人这件事上超脱出去，全程不带有任何情绪，不带有任何杀意，不带有任何恶意。想要某个人死和想要杀死一个人在理论上是两回事，但在实践上却很难讲它们隔开，而这就是职业杀手要做的事，他们可以杀死一个人而并不愿望着这个人死掉，而他们的委托人则可以达成想要这个人死的愿望，却不必去杀这个人，如此一来，整件事就非常干净，干净得仿佛是自然现象，像是有人祈雨然后一道闪电劈了下来，看起来几乎是道德的。

“送葬人”过来接走尸体，湊崎留在委托人家里清理现场。随着“凶案现场”一点点被还原回一个普通的家，委托人苍白的脸色也恢复了几丝血气。她双手交叠在身前，对湊崎文雅地鞠躬，沙哑着嗓子说：“很抱歉，真的很抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”这是她第十二次向湊崎道歉，湊崎觉得有些滑稽。

湊崎对委托人说：“身上的衣服脱下来。”

“内衣也要脱吗？”

“死者有碰过吗？”湊崎说，“有就脱下来给我。”

委托人走进浴室，敞着门，突然又探身出来，“您可以站在这里吗？我害怕。”

湊崎侧身对着浴室内部，不去看她。过了一会儿，委托人抱着衣服走出来，身上裹着短短的一条白色浴巾。

“没照镜子吗？”湊崎无意地说了一句，“你满脸都是血痕。”

丝绸睡裙从她手中滑落，委托人伸出手抱住湊崎双肩，身体颤抖着，把脸贴在她锁骨处。委托人年纪轻轻，但有种奇异的超乎年龄的美丽，像是悲剧小说中端庄、优雅、高贵、受惊时会昏厥过去的什么贵族的小太太。湊崎尽管很讨厌杀人犯，却不禁把手轻轻放到委托人背上，仿佛她是一只冷得发抖的白鸽。委托人抬起头去吻她，湊崎紧闭着唇一动不动。

“抱歉……”委托人放开手，喃喃道。

第十三次。湊崎在心里数道。不祥的数字。我可不能带着这个数字走出门去。该怎样让她再说一次？

湊崎带着要销毁的东西走到玄关，快要出门，湊崎转过身，惆怅地看着委托人的脸，那张美丽的脸被她自己染血的手指划上了道道血痕。

湊崎说：“我的脸上没有血迹吧？你刚刚是不是蹭了我一下？”

“留下来陪陪我。”委托人拉住她的手腕，脸色苍白，哀戚地对她说。

湊崎定眼看着委托人，缓慢地说：“好吧。”她把门关上，放下手里的袋子。

就这样踏出这扇门会出事的，湊崎想。

3   
再次见到那个游泳女孩的时候，湊崎纱夏几乎就要忘记她了。

这时候是春夏之交。湊崎来时，女孩的帐篷已经立在那了。一开始湊崎并不能肯定是她，然后湊崎举起望远镜往那边看了一眼，看到女孩的一瞬间，她想起来了去年在这里发生的事情，于是懊恼地将望远镜放了下去；她越线了。

“你越线了。”老板之前也是这样说的。他突然把她叫去，质问她：“你跟自己客户上床？”

有那么一刻湊崎用奇怪的眼神看着他，搞不懂他说的“客户”是活的那个还是死的那个，接着，她想起来特定的那么一个人。

“噢。”湊崎说，“原来她差点害死我，幸好我把控住了局势。”

老板用手按着太阳穴，闭着眼睛厌烦地摇摇头。湊崎又说：“不过，我已经不再和她见面了。”

“和她断了多久了？”

“有一个月了吧……”湊崎大致估算。

“去见她。”老板说。

“什么？”湊崎以为自己听错了。

“我接到了她的电话，她一直在找你……她的父亲是很重要的朋友……我们很需要结交的大人物。”老板说。

“我是什么？公关吗？”

老板像是没听到湊崎的话，缓慢地又说了一句：“非常重要的大人物……只是提醒你这一点。”

于是湊崎不说话了。

“反正那样的大小姐很快就会厌倦你的，不是吗？”老板最后这样说。湊崎想到那具糟糕的尸体。

“我对她说你去俄罗斯了。接下来你就先不要接活吧，就当是休假，万一死了就麻烦大了……”老板含混地说着，低头给湊崎签了一张支票。

湊崎看着支票不吭声，过了一会儿，她说：“我会去见她，不过，要等我露营回来再说。这样可以吗？”

“行，行……”老板像是巴不得赶紧结束这个话题般挥了挥手，把湊崎赶走，“回来之后给我电话。”

草地上摊开一张防潮野餐布，湊崎纱夏左脚叠着右脚躺着，双手交叠在肚皮上一动不动，脸上盖着一本《猫鼠游戏》。突然，她将书从脸上拿下来，坐起身。游泳女孩站在不远处一棵树下，向她笑了笑，走了过来。

“嗨。”女孩走到湊崎面前蹲下，从外套口袋里掏出一袋什么，塞进湊崎口袋里。“看到是你才给的，是冰淇淋的回礼。”湊崎想起来了，上次她就注意到，女孩说话的声音比她预想的要低沉一些。

湊崎把那袋东西从口袋拿出来。是一包小熊软糖。湊崎笑：“谢谢。”

女孩蹲在湊崎面前，她们对视着，互相勾着一抹笑，没有说话。

“真奇怪。”湊崎轻声道。

“什么？”

“我连续两次遇到你了——为什么之前我们一次也没有遇到过？”

女孩半开玩笑地说：“说不定今后就再也碰不上了，一生都碰不到了。”

湊崎心中一动。森林吹来的风一阵一阵，发丝扫在脸上痒痒的，湊崎挠了挠脸颊，问：“要不要和我一起采蘑菇？”

“你懂得分辨吗？田野指南说有些毒蘑菇看起来很普通。”

“是啊，有一定几率会中毒。”湊崎说，“但我可以挑出那些吃了铁定死不了的给你。”

黄昏，湊崎翻拌着黄油中褐色和乳白的蘑菇，香气浓郁。另一个锅里煮着去皮土豆和奶油。游泳女孩坐在防水布上撑着脸等着。吃完饭之后，她们躺在防水布上“观察半小时”，因为毒性的发作也可能是很迟缓的。天空是一种明亮的蓝，漫天都是星星，然后一片月亮也升上来了。一朵云经过，又一朵云。

游泳女孩一动不动地躺着，静静地看着天空，湊崎问她：“怎么样，有要死的意思吗？”

女孩笑：“嗯……没有。你呢？”

“没有。但现在死了也不错吧。”湊崎说。

“这可不行。”女孩认真地摇摇头，她坐起来，“我要走啦。”

湊崎说：“等你走过去，天就暗啦。我有手电筒，我送你过去吧。”

“手电筒啊……”女孩有点失望，“我还以为你会给我做一个火炬。”

湊崎笑。

“像是丛林探险队那样。”女孩补充说。

“那你自己呢，你在营地里会做火炬吗？”

“不。”女孩说，“因为我不是为了享受大自然而来的。”

那为了什么，逃避交房租吗？湊崎想，又觉得有些好笑，因为她自己也是想来就来了，没什么理由。

天果然很快就暗下来了，森林幽暗，不时传出各种虫鸣和鸟挥翅掠过树枝的动静。她安静地走在游泳女孩身旁，轻轻托起手电筒的手柄，让金色的光照亮前方的路。

走到营地前，女孩突然开口叫什么人的名字：“波洛！波洛！”

一个小小的白影从帐篷里窜了出来，奔向她们。湊崎惊了一下，发现那是一只毛茸茸的白色博美犬。

女孩两手把小狗托起来，对湊崎笑：“这就是我的助手。”小狗呜呜了一声，像是附和她的话。

随后，女孩向湊崎展示自己的野地王国。湊崎看见帐篷里架起一张折叠桌，上面放着一台手提电脑。

“这下破案了。”湊崎笑着说。

“夜里你的帐篷总是亮着，我有时半夜醒来看见。我一直在想究竟有什么这么好玩，可以让人不睡觉。”

女孩的脸有点儿红，“在森林使用电子产品不是罪吧？我可没法把全套福尔摩斯和松本清张背过来。”

“啊，福尔摩斯和松本清张。”湊崎重复道。

“在没人的地方读人与人之间的罪恶，不是很有意思吗。”女孩解释道。

“确实。”湊崎点点头。

“有没有这样的推理小说？比如说一个财阀主死了，继承人每一个都很有可疑，然而每一个都有不在场证据，但细查下去，每一个证据都经不住推敲，就推理了一整部，最后发现是以往事业上的敌人雇佣职业杀手干的。——感觉一定很有意思。”湊崎问。

女孩笑：“虽然很有意思，但这样结尾的小说，大概从出版社编辑那里就会卡住。”

回到自己营地的路上，湊崎脸上挂着笑容，她觉得心情非常愉快，像是很久很久没有这么愉快过那般愉快。她从树上摘下一片鲜嫩的叶子，卷起来呜呜地吹。

这一次是湊崎纱夏先离开。她在森林里呆了七天，第八天，早上一睁开眼睛，她突然想到那位议员大小姐，有点儿担心。吃过午饭，湊崎把帐篷拆卸了，收拾了行李。还有好些物资没有用完，湊崎背上柴枝，提上保温箱，去游泳女孩的营地和她道别。

女孩去湖边清洗保温箱的时候，波洛代替主人给予湊崎热情的招待，湊崎原本跪在地上和它玩，渐渐变成躺着了，波洛兴高采烈地在她身上踩来踩去，凉凉的狗鼻子好奇地到处嗅嗅。

“波洛，你在记住我的气味吗？”湊崎问，脑子里出现了波洛咬着牵引绳拽着主人偏离散步路线，撒腿奔向一两个街口外的她的场景。不过，波洛这么玲珑小巧，不可能拽得动它的主人吧。

波洛主人手撑在地上，从帐篷外探身进来，明亮、洁净的阳光打在她身后，湊崎抬起眼睛凝神看她，女孩也俯眼看着湊崎。

“我要将这张脸刻进脑海里。”湊崎说。

女孩展眉一笑，目光温柔。

要是这个时刻可以再延长一倍该多好，但一个杀手违背了自己的计划，是会倒大霉的。湊崎把小狗放到一边，坐了起来。“我该走了。”她看着女孩的眼睛，微微一笑，“希望还能再见。”

4  
“……你回来了真好。那天发现你的电话打不通了，我真的慌张得要死，我真害怕再也见不到你……”大小姐的声音又轻又细，湊崎纱夏一边听，一边不断把听筒音量调大。

“我去墨西哥了。抱歉啊，事出突然，来不及跟你说。”

“墨西哥？你的老板说你去了俄罗斯。”

湊崎笑：“瞧我，到现在都分不清墨西哥和莫斯科。”

“我也一直分不清AM和PM。”大小姐柔声道。

车子停在地下停车场，现在已经凌晨了，停车场里很安静。汽车电台正在播送城里慈善拍卖会的新闻，湊崎三心两意地听着，用肩膀夹起手机，打开放在副驾座位的背包，将游泳女孩送她的书拿了出来。

《地平线》帕特里克·莫迪亚诺

湊崎将它拿在手上，欣喜地发现这本书不是新的；新书的书页贴得紧紧，而这本书有种蓬松的感觉，显然看过不止一次。

“喂？”手机里再次传出声音。

“嗯？”

大小姐吸了一口气，对湊崎说：“我爱你，我想照顾你。”

“怎么照顾我？”湊崎笑着问，一边用拇指快速翻动书页，弄出柔柔的啪嗒啪嗒的轻快声音。

“你有想要的东西吗？”大小姐问，“房子？车？枪？”

“唔……我什么都不缺。”湊崎带着点笑意说。她翻开书，看见有些句子下面留着凹痕，像是先用铅笔重重划过、之后又用橡皮擦掉、遗留下来的痕迹。

“抱歉……”大小姐沮丧地说。

书页里夹里一点橡皮屑，湊崎凑近去闻了闻。说不上来是什么气味。湊崎合上书，放回背包里。

湊崎拿起手机说：“现在已经很晚了，早点睡吧，不要想太多了。”

“你还在倒时差吧，对不起，我只顾着自己了……”

“没关系。”

“后天可以见面吗？再看不到你，我就要疯了。”

“可以。”湊崎说，“去睡吧。我们不急于一时。”

之后湊崎又打了一个电话给熟悉的枪械师。

“我想在你这里买一份礼物送人，不知道有没有现成的，或者你替我做一把也行。”湊崎摸着下巴想，“唔，枪管短，小巧玲珑，木质枪托，要有雕刻花纹，饰金或者饰银，总之要高雅美丽，要像艺术品……”

“对，送给女性，有品味的年轻女孩。”

“转轮不错，别有风情。”

“防身？不。用于家庭凶杀，或者俄罗斯转盘。射程近，不需要特别准确。最重要的是要漂亮。我要那种情人之间用的、扔在血泊里连血泊都都会变得像玫瑰床的、温柔缱绻、罗曼蒂克的枪。”

我可不允许我的脸被搞成那样，湊崎想。一个杀手在近身战再怎么也不会输给一个柔弱的家里蹲——日常生活里拿过最重的东西就只是搬动PlayStation7，但防不住睡觉的时候一个哑铃（也许是PS7，因为再也没有哑铃了）砸在脸上，十次。

没过多久，枪就送来了。在灯光下，枪身的雕饰和枪托的花纹流溢着光彩，令人心醉神迷。湊崎戴上手套给它装填子弹。其实，一发子弹就够了，但大小姐是个感情用事的人，万一那一发打在肠子上，那局面就会很糟糕；两发的话，也有可能先打穿肠子，再打中一边肺，那就有点痛苦了……呼，四是个不错的数字，一年有四季。希望不会用上那么多；当然了，最好最好，是用在别人身上，湊崎想。

湊崎用一双红丝绒手套垫着，把枪装进一个蓝色的珐琅盒子里，这盒子倒是实打实从eBay买的俄罗斯古董。湊崎把一张字条夹在扳机下面，微笑着把盖子合上，对自己准备的这份礼物感到非常满意。

自从“烂西瓜事件”（这是湊崎在心里给它起的名字，她想，怪不得有些人对西瓜这一水果有着本能的抗拒）之后，大小姐就搬回了家里的别墅。从前她在这里度过童年时光，现在父母把这处旧居完全送给她处理。但大小姐对里面的布置几乎不做改动，只是在母亲的小书房（区别于另外一间可会客的大书房）里添置了一张小床。这个房间离主卧最近，从前曾做过儿童室，大小姐还记得自己婴儿床的位置，甚至记得头朝哪端放，她现在把一张单人床原模原样摆进这里。

湊崎和大小姐通常在主卧做爱，但事后若然留宿（这件事发生的越来越频繁，后来湊崎几乎是没法离开了），大小姐总留湊崎一个人在这里，然后独自回书房去。只不过有几次湊崎半夜醒来，发现大小姐坐在床头，在黑暗中目光炯炯地看着她。大小姐发现湊崎醒了，拉起她的手把她拉到隔壁房间，要湊崎在书房的狭窄小床上抱着她睡。

大小姐睡觉的时候身体蜷缩如婴儿，令湊崎深感奇怪，因为以她自己经验来说，蜷腿睡觉，做梦跑不快，所以她总是尽量舒展身体。 湊崎想，或许这就是想要杀人的人，和想要将“人杀人”这件事以正确的方式执行的人，在深层心理上的差异。

这天早上，湊崎在露台读游泳女孩送她那本《地平线》，大小姐睡醒了，从房间出来，蹑手蹑脚地从身后靠近她。湊崎早就察觉到她的动静，转过身来。想到昨晚大小姐的睡姿，湊崎问：“南，你通常会梦些什么？”

“梦？我睡得很沉，很少做梦。”大小姐拉着湊崎的手放在自己脸上，多愁的黑眼珠依恋地看着她，呢喃道，“不过最近，我常常梦见你。”

“唔……”看来是问不出什么了，湊崎垂着睫毛笑。

5  
湊崎纱夏把那个蓝色的珐琅盒子放在大小姐床尾，塞进被子里面，结果由于大小姐睡觉不把腿伸直，一周快过去了，她还没有发现。一开始湊崎非常抓狂，不过她逐渐接纳了这种等待滋味，将这件事当成留给自己的礼物。

期间，湊崎把大小姐带去练枪的场所，起初大小姐兴趣乏乏，她对需要出门的事情都有些冷漠，练习枪法似乎尤其令她提不起兴致。她温声细气地对湊崎说：“纱夏，外面多的是比杀人可怕百倍千倍的罪恶。”

湊崎说：“你要是不愿意，那我就只好自己去啦。”大小姐轻轻地叹了一口气，无奈地看了湊崎一眼，放下游戏手柄，走进衣帽间。

枪口对准人型靶的头部，湊崎握住大小姐的手，缓缓把枪管压下，对准心脏。湊崎在她耳边柔声教导，“对准这里，好吗？头部很难瞄准，而且爆头很丑，还会把周围搞得很脏。你是仙女，不是野蛮人，所以不要这样做。”

这个下午快要结束时，大小姐的枪法已经大有进步，以一个生手而言，可以说是非常优秀。湊崎早就知道，大小姐极聪明，学什么都很快。她感觉非常欣慰，胸口暖洋洋的。——直到发现大小姐射击时同时闭上两只眼睛。

“你怎么可以闭着眼睛射击呢？万一对方就地一滚逃开了，掏出枪来向你射击呢？这样很危险！”

湊崎又给大小姐加训了一个小时，好歹让她在扣动扳机时眼皮不会本能地合上，但这样一来准确率反而大不如前。湊崎感到很郁闷。

“这说明我不是用眼睛看的，而是用心眼看的。”大小姐低声嘀咕，自顾自安静一笑。

第二天，“心眼”训练显出它的成效，大小姐起床时扬了扬被子，终于发现了湊崎那份礼物。她拿着那把手枪，从后面顶着湊崎的腰：“别动，警察！”大小姐很高兴，湊崎也很高兴。

在收纳室一个柜子上，放着一座白瓷制的男性胸像，那个男性的相貌看起来有些熟悉。

“是我的爸爸。”大小姐说。怪不得，是偶尔会在电视和报纸上看到的人。

“射它。”大小姐热切地说，“我想看你射，纱夏，射给我看。”

湊崎有点犹豫，因为她给手枪安了四枚子弹，在这里打出一发，那就变成三。她总觉得三这个数字有点不祥。

最终还是拗不过，湊崎接过手枪，手臂笔直地平举起来，瞄准远处那座胸像扣下扳机，砰的一声，胸像四分五裂，数不清的硬币从胸像内部河流一样奔涌出来，哗啦哗啦流到地上。

“哇！”大小姐轻声惊呼，眼睛亮亮的。

湊崎微笑着像牛仔一样转动手里的枪，大小姐凑过来，吻她的手，然后以一种色情的方式缓慢地舔咬她的手指，湊崎看着她，手一松，手枪落到地毯上。大小姐笑起来，右手比枪，戳着湊崎心口，她说：“砰！”

大小姐从地上捡到那枚子弹，它正巧镶嵌在了一枚硬币的中央，那枚硬币被打弯了，像蝴蝶一样对折起来，像是一双翅膀。大小姐吻了它一下，把它拿给湊崎，笑说：“以后这就是你的幸运硬币。”

“唔……这样像是向命运炫耀自己的好运气似的，感觉不太好。”湊崎说着，往残破的胸像里看，在剩下的硬币中间，唯独有一枚金色的异国硬币，她把它放在手心里，“把这一枚送我吧。”

“都发黑了，你喜欢的话，我给你找一枚崭新的。”

“不，就要这一枚。只要好好打磨、清洗一下，就会像新的一样了。”湊崎喜滋滋地说。

转眼就到了秋天，湊崎仔细地做了一个露营计划，想带大小姐去森林里“换换气”——其实是她自己需要。当然，不是去湊崎的秘密据地，而是现代化的，有浴室和洗手间配备的私人经营的露营场。大小姐对此类麻烦的事情（尤其是要出门）都不太情愿，但只要带去的电子产品有充足电量，可以和湊崎一起两个人单独待着，她也没有太大意见。

可就在临出发那天，计划起了变化。大小姐的爸爸打来电话，要求她两天之后和父母一起出席一个重要的宴会。湊崎心情很不好，整个人气压低沉，大小姐摸着她的后脑勺，一边吻她的耳朵一边安慰她：“乖狗狗，只不过推迟几天而已，森林又不会自己跑掉。第二天我们就出发，山上红叶不会谢得那么快的。过后我会好好补偿你，你喜欢去哪里，我就陪你去哪里，你喜欢玩什么，我们就去玩什么，好么？”

“原本这样重要的宴会，我也会受邀的，”湊崎低声说，“作为杀手或者作为保镖。可是今年，我连宴会的消息都不知道。”

大小姐轻轻地笑了，把湊崎的脑袋按在怀里，“你也受邀了呀，作为我的保镖。”

实际上，令湊崎困扰的并不是这个问题。就在这几个月里，湊崎所在的杀手组织逐渐和大小姐的爸爸加深了合作，眼看就要被收编成一个私人的暴力集团，而不再是一个中立的商业组织。如此一来，湊崎就只有两个选择，要么是离开这个地方，去别的地方做一个杀手，要么就索性洗手不干。但无论如何，她都没有理由再留在这里，留在大小姐身边。这令湊崎深深烦恼着。

到了宴会那天，湊崎还在想着这个问题，有点儿神不守舍。出门前，湊崎撩开大小姐的裙子，在她大腿上系上快枪套。

“这是我给你的手枪，把它带上。”

大小姐咯咯地笑，埋怨道：“哪有这样的保镖，自己不带枪，却要我带。”

“小姐，你是重要人物啊。”湊崎演示了一下拔枪，拍了拍枪套，“来，拔枪试一试。”

大小姐照着湊崎的手势干净利落地拔了枪，双手举枪，枪管微向上指。

“你又忘了。”湊崎温柔地说，在她身后握住她的手，把枪管往下压，“瞄准心脏，砰！”

6  
晚宴上，湊崎纱夏有些惆怅。大小姐问她：“还在伤春悲秋吗？”

“是啊。第一次以这个角度参加晚宴。通常我在远处，很高的地方，面前架着一挺枪。”

就在这个时候，事情发生了，忽然间，砰的一声枪响，有人从楼层上方跌落下来。湊崎马上反应过来，拉着大小姐，走到角落桌子旁边隐蔽起来。

会场混乱一片，湊崎单膝跪着，紧张地捉着大小姐的手，观察着外面的事态，想搞清楚发生了什么事。

“别担心，事情和我们无关。”大小姐说，“爸爸在电话里对我说过这件事。”

“他怎么说的？”

“他说我们都不会有事的，我们只要静静待着，等着事情结束就好了。”

湊崎皱起眉头。

枪声又响起了。在宴会厅之外的两旁，枪声从几个不同的位置响起，这一回是混战。

“这是怎么回事？”湊崎喃喃自语。她对大小姐说：“你待在这里，我出去看看。”

“别去！爸爸说我们都不会有事的！”大小姐想拉住她，但没拉住，湊崎从地上那具尸体身上搜出一把枪，很快就跑了出去。

战场已经转移了。湊崎小心翼翼地沿路走过去，发现地上的尸体有不认识的，看起来像是佣兵的人，也有好几个组织的成员。湊崎心里一沉。她最恨这种强迫大家你死我活的处境。

不过……湊崎转念一想，不趁现在逃走，还等什么时候呢……

走过一具身高和自己相近的女性尸体，湊崎退后几步，倒了回来。她拿起枪，心烦意乱地瞄准尸体面部，过了一会儿，咬了咬牙，扣下扳机。“砰！”血浆飞溅。湊崎又补了几枪，把尸体的脸彻底打烂。

好了，现在她明白为什么大小姐射击时要闭眼了。湊崎挂着满脸血珠，紧紧抿着嘴唇，拉开旁边保洁杂物间的门。

保洁杂物间里有人。湊崎以为自己眼花，定睛一看，没有错，就是波洛主人，送她书的那个游泳女孩。

“噢，嗨。”女孩看着她的眼神有点惊恐，又有点儿尴尬。

湊崎找到毛巾，擦了擦脸上的血，“嗨。”

湊崎把桌面上的东西挪开，腾出空间来，坐了上去。“你也坐过来吧。现在不用怕了，那些人应该都消停了。”

女孩坐到她旁边。她的身体微微颤抖着，湊崎脱下西服外套给她披上。

“谢谢。”女孩低声说，“介意我抽烟吗？”

“不，你需要的话，就抽吧。”

女孩从裤兜里掏出烟盒和打火机，她从烟盒里倒出一支烟衔在齿间，湊崎拿起打火机，替她点上。

女孩深吸一口，吐出烟雾，说：“谢谢。”

湊崎眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着她抽烟，待到女孩看起来情绪平稳些了，她开口道：“可以让我也吸一口吗？从没有抽过，很好奇。”

女孩朝她一笑，拿起香烟让湊崎含住：“慢慢来，吸到肺里。”

湊崎照做了，然后猛地咳嗽起来。女孩拿走香烟，笑着拍她的背：“不要勉强。”

“你在森林里也吸烟吗？”

女孩摇摇头，“只有在城市里才有这个需要。”

“噢……”湊崎点点头。“现在你放松一点了吧。”她问。

女孩把手举到面前看，笑着说：“手还是有一点儿抖。虽说我写过这么多杀人案，想象的和实际看见是两码事，对吧？”

“我帮你拿着，怎么样？”湊崎半开玩笑道。

“好啊。”女孩换了一只手抽烟，原来那只手握住湊崎的手。

女孩抽了一会儿烟，问：“你以后还会去那里露营吗？”

“不了。”湊崎说，“看情形，我得躲到别的地方隐姓埋名生活才行。”

“真可惜。”女孩低下头说。

过了一会儿，她问：“要不要再试试吸烟的感觉？”

“唔……”湊崎想了想，妥协道：“好吧……”

女孩看着她笑，吸了一口烟，凑到她唇边，用舌头撬开湊崎的嘴唇。

湊崎张开嘴，女孩慢慢把一口气渡给她。

那烟雾绕了一圈，从湊崎鼻孔出来。湊崎惊奇地睁着眼，晃了晃脑袋。

“找到感觉了吗？”

湊崎不说话。于是女孩又做了一遍。

“我觉得……”湊崎说，“没有烟的话，会更好些。”

她们定定地对视。

女孩缓缓掐灭香烟。她自言自语般说：“不要去别的城市，我们回森林吧。”

然后她们开始头晕目眩地接吻。

7  
再然后，保洁杂物间的门又一次打开了。大小姐脸色煞白，她双手握着湊崎纱夏送给她的那把枪。

啊，枪里有三枚子弹，这里有三个人，湊崎想，我早就说了，三是个不祥的数字。

大小姐举起枪，先是对着游泳女孩，又指向湊崎，似乎有点儿拿不准主意。接着，她对准湊崎头部，闭上眼睛。

湊崎牵着游泳女孩的手，放弃了抵抗。

大小姐又睁开眼睛，她把枪管往下压，对准湊崎的心脏。

“好女孩。”湊崎微微一笑。

就在大小姐扣动扳机的一瞬间，湊崎想到了大小姐那张单人床，想到她们在一起的那些日夜，想到那具“烂西瓜”尸体，又想到自己想过的那个问题，她想到了答案——这完全是安全感的问题，同时，她突然感到淹没一切思绪的对大小姐的爱，她的眼睛自动涌出了眼泪，并不是因为悔恨、悲伤或者恐惧，只是心潮澎湃，她无声地对大小姐说：

我爱你。

游泳女孩紧紧地捏住湊崎的手。枪砰的一声响了。湊崎坐着没动。游泳女孩手一松，从桌子上滑了下去。枪从大小姐手上跌落，大小姐跌坐在地上。湊崎捂着胸口站起来，游泳女孩站起来扶住她。湊崎伸出手掌看了看，上面没有血。她的大脑嗡嗡作响，听得见血液流动的声音。湊崎想到了些什么，把脖子上的项链从衣服里扯出来，项链上面挂着她从大小姐那里要来的那枚金色硬币，现在那颗子弹就镶嵌在硬币中间，硬币被打弯了一点，像是一只金色的蝴蝶。

湊崎解开项链，走到大小姐前面，蹲下来，对她一笑。“你看，蝴蝶变成金色的了。”

大小姐红着眼睛看着她。湊崎在硬币上吻了一下，把项链挂到她脖子上。

“再见，我的小女孩。”湊崎看着她的眼睛，认认真真地对她说。

她捡起地上那把枪，放进裤兜里。然后，好像不知道该做什么似的，她站在原地愣了一会儿。

再然后她说：“走吧，我们得亡命天涯了。”湊崎拉起游泳女孩，两个人向出口走去，走着走着跑了起来，一边跑一边笑，一路跑进停车场，找到游泳女孩的汽车，驶进初秋温柔迷茫的夜色之中。

END


End file.
